


I Have Chosen No Side

by HalcyonPOA



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azura comforts Corrin, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonPOA/pseuds/HalcyonPOA
Summary: After fleeing from the armies of both Hoshido and Nohr, Corrin is feeling shaken, thinking that she has perhaps made a mistake. Its up to a certain blue haired songstress to set her mind at ease.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 17





	I Have Chosen No Side

Corrin wrung her hands anxiously, staring into the campfire that Jakob had set up for their group. Only to rest for a short while before they set out toward the bottomless canyon once more. They’d been through enough today and deserved some respite. Corrin most of all.

  
  
_“Please… tell me… you’re okay.”_

_  
  
“MOTHER!!”_

_  
  
“Azura! No, stop!”_

_  
  
“Kill me if you want, but…. Do it as yourself.”_

_  
  
“I’m disappointed in you Sumeragi. That wasn’t even my best trap.”_

_  
  
“This way Corrin!”_

_  
  
“No Corrin! We’re your family.”_

_  
  
_Corrin was helpless to stop the tears from falling. The day’s events finally catching up to her. She’d found her mother, Mikoto. A mother she never knew she’d had. A family she never even knew about! And it torn away from her in an instant.

  
  
_It should have been me. I don’t deserve to be here. Just look at all the hurt I caused today. I should just-_

_  
  
_“May I sit here?”

  
  
The voice snapped Corrin out of her thoughts. She looked up and gazed into pools of expectant amber. It was Azura, the bluenette standing over her wearing a soft smile and holding a tray in her hands.

  
  
“O-of course.” Corrin shuffled over to make room for Azura to sit, sniffling and wiping away her tears as she did.

  
  
“Jakob brewed some tea for us.” Said Azura, placing the tray in front of them both as she sat next to Corrin. “Drink some. It’ll help you relax. You’ve had a long day.” She softly spoke.

  
  
“You’re one to talk. You got clawed by a dragon today, Azura. Not many people can say that now, can they?” Corrin lips curled into a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Still sombre and rimmed red from crying.

  
  
Azura gently laughed. “True. It was certainly an experience.”

  
  
Corrin’s face fell once more, her eyes staring, solemnly, at the ground. “I’m… I’m sorry about that. Again.”

  
  
A hand gently cupped her cheek, bringing her to look into Azura’s eyes. Finding in them warmth and forgiveness. “You have nothing to apologize for. You couldn’t control yourself. No one blames you for what happened.”

  
  
“Bu-but I hurt you Azura!” Corrin’s eyes snapped to the cuts along the other girl’s chest and arms. Her voice lowered to just a whisper “I… could have killed you.”

  
  
“But you didn’t. And that is all that matters.” She followed Corrin’s gaze to her wounds. “See? Already healing. Felicia says there won’t even be a scar.” She removed her hand from Corrin’s face and grabbed a cup from the tray before them. “Now. Stop blaming yourself for something that wasn’t your fault and drink your bloody tea.” Punctuating her statement by thrusting the cup into Corrin’s hands.

  
  
“But I-“ Corrin made to continue but one look from Azura stopped her in her tracks. “Fine.” She said, sheepishly.

  
  
She brought the cup to her lips and drink. The taste of black tea and citrus hitting her tongue and spreading warmth through her body. Corrin sighed in contentment as she savoured the drink. Azura doing the same.

  
  
“Ohh, this is good.” Azura moaned. “I can see why you keep the butler around.” She joked.

  
  
Corrin giggled at that. “He makes a mean cup of coffee too.”

  
  
Azura’s eyes lit up at that. “Really? I haven’t had coffee in so long. Would it be okay if I asked him myself?”

  
  
“Of course.” Corrin said, amusedly. “I’m surprised you’ve even had it before. I thought you could only get it in Nohr.”

  
  
“I am from Nohr, remember? Of course I’ve had it before.” Azura said, mirthfully.

  
  
“Oh yeah.” Corrin rubbed her neck in embarrassment. “I kinda forgot for a second, hehe.”

  
  
Azura shook her head and laughed. “I’m only messing with you. I hadn’t actually tried it until I had already lived in Hoshido for a few years. Queen Mikoto let all of us try some because of the festival at the time.” Azura smiled sadly. “The others couldn’t bear the taste, not even Ryoma. Takumi even spit it straight out.”

  
  
At the mention of Mikoto and her Hoshidan siblings, Corrin’s mood became sombre once more. Which Azura noticed instantly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned that.”

  
  
“No no. Its okay, really.” Corrin assured her. “I just-“ She began but stopped, not knowing exactly what to say.

  
  
They sat in silence for nearly a minute, both hoping the other would break it. Then, Corrin spoke again.

  
  
“Azura. Do you think I made a mistake?” She asked.

  
  
“Hmm? A mistake? What do you mean?”

  
  
“By not picking a side. By running away. I get the feeling that I’ve probably just made things a whole lot worse.”

  
  
Azura hummed, thinking of an answer. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

  
  
“Huh?” Corrin was befuddled at that. “What do you mean it doesn’t matter?”

  
  
“Whether you made a mistake or not, it doesn’t matter. Because we’re in this together. I made my choice to follow you. As did Jakob. As did Felicia.” She stared right into Corrin’s eyes, her gaze hard and unyielding. “I trust you to lead us through. To find a way to peace for Hoshido _and_ Nohr.” She grabbed Corrin’s hand with her own and held it gently. “Even the Yato chose you. So, I know my trust isn’t misplaced.”

  
  
Corrin smiled, wide and hopeful. Her faith in herself rejuvenated. Maybe, with Azura, Jakob and Felicia at her side, she could do this. She would find a way to bring peace to the two warring nations. With her friends beside her, she could do anything.


End file.
